El Hijo de un Uchiha
by Cacciatore-Souh
Summary: -hazte un favor y deja de humillarte, pelos de chicle, Sasuke no te ama, y nunca te amara. El te odia, ¿Cuántas veces le haz confesado tu patético amor una y otra vez? / Tu serías la encargada de hacer que el clan Uchiha no se extinga, Karin será lo que sea, pero Sasuke no va a engendrar un Uchiha en ella. / ¿Estas insinuando que quieres tener un hijo mio, Sa-ku-ra?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto,

**Sumary** -hazte un favor y deja de humillarte, pelos de chicle, Sasuke no te ama, y nunca te amara. El te odia, ¿Cuántas veces le haz confesado tu patético amor una y otra vez? / que tu serías la encargada de hacer que el clan Uchiha no se extinga, Karin será lo que sea, pero Sasuke no va a engendrar un Uchiha en ella. / ¿Estas insinuando que quieres tener un hijo mio, Sa-ku-ra?

**Notas de Autor: **Este es un Twoshop…. Y se me acaba de ocurrir, no será muy largo, asi que podría entrar en "minific" espero que les guste.

**PenName: Cacciatore Souh**

**El Hijo de un Uchiha**

**TwoShop: Part 1**

-¡Sasuke, por favor, recapacita, regresa…. Te necesitamos! – hablaba entre sollozos una ojiverde. –Naruto te necesita… yo te necesito.

-hazte un favor y deja de humillarte, pelos de chicle – rio una peliroja mientras se acomodaba el puente de sus lentes negros. –Sasuke no te ama, y nunca te amara. El te odia, ¿Cuántas veces le haz confesado tu patético amor una y otra vez?

-Sasuke – estaba triste, estaba destrozada, pero sobretodo estaba enojada, ella jamás había perdido el control delante del Uchiha, siempre había tratado de hacerlo reflexionar, pero el solo se había estado riendo a su costa, incluso esa zanahoria sabía cuántas veces ella se había humillado, había aceptado el rechazo por parte de Sasuke, había aceptado las burlas en su infancia por parte de Ino, soportado los murmullos de cómo había rechazado a una larga lista de chicos esperando al vengador que jamás volvería a la aldea, pero nunca, hasta ese momento se había quebrado.

Crujió los dientes, y con su mano izquierda se ajusto su guante derecho, estiro su cuello y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estampo su puño contra el suelo, haciendo que el pequeño claro donde se encontraba frente al equipo Taka quedara totalmente destruido, el suelo se había levantado, y abriendo múltiples grietas los arboles se habían venido abajo, causando destrucción a muchos metros a la redonda.

Ella era rápida y fuerte, concentrando su chakra esta vez en sus piernas, se movió ágilmente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la peliroja de lentes, y sin perder una fracción de segundo, estampo su puño en el estomago de la ninja radar. Haciéndola volar varios metros hasta chocar con un árbol que recién había sido derribado, no espero mucho tiempo, saco varios kunais y se los lanzo, dándole en distintas zonas, pero uno en especial había rasado su cara, provocándole una cicatriz que cubría buena parte de su mejilla derecha.

Ninguno de los miembros de su equipo defendió a Karin, se movio tratando de levantarse, pero no pudo, múltiples fracturas de costillas se lo impedían.

-Para mí, estás muerto Uchiha. Me canse de tratar de hacerte entrar en razón, me arrepiento del tiempo perdido, y yo misma me encargare de que jamás vuelvas a Konoha.

..hmnp…

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

A pesar de ya no amar al Uchiha, la Haruno jamás se había rendido con él, ella pensaba que con las palabras adecuadas, el volvaria a Konoha, que así dejaría de sentirse sola, desde que Naruto era novio de Hinata, ellos ya no se llevaban tanto, ya no bromeaban como antes, él y la Hyuuga eran inseparables, ella quería negar que sentía celos porque le habían robado a su amigo, eso era algo muy infantil, pero tal vez iba siendo hora de que lo aceptara. En su interior, pensaba que si Sasuke regresaba, las cosas volverían a cómo eran antes.

Ella estaba destinada a estar sola. Ahora lo sabía.

Ino tenía a Sai, Shikamaru a Temari, Tenten salía con Neji, y así, sucesivamente, todos en konoha tenían una pareja sentimental, haciendo que sintiera que su vida amorosa se viera más patética de lo que ya era.

Había estado demasiado metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía, no hubiera sido difícil detectar la presencia, ya que parecía que el mismo ninja quería que ella se diera cuenta.

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis…

-Muéstrate – hablo la pelirosa con voz áspera, definitivamente ese día no tenía ganas de soportar a nadie.

-estas muy alterada, hija de la primavera –hablo una voz gruesa, calmada, como si la ojiverde frente a él, armada y lista para lanzarle un buen numero de kunais no significara nada. sin embargo, después de unos segundos, la Haruno bajo sus armas –deberías de tratar de controlar tu respiración y así podrás bajar tu ritmo cardiaco que se puede escuchar a un kilometro de distancia.

-se como bajar el ritmo cardiaco, Uchiha Itachi, soy medi-ninj. –contesto la pelirosa. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con el genio Uchiha. Sin embargo, este nunca la atacaba, por el contrario, le preguntaba cómo estaba Sasuke, la aldea, y algún aldeano. -y si me preguntaras por el bakka de tu ototo, déjame decirte, que si por mi fuera, el se puede morir, y yo bailaría en su tumba.

-hahahahha…. –una carcajada se escapo de la voz del Uchiha –¿ahora qué te hizo ese cabeza hueca?

-simplemente me canse de rogarle – inflo los cachetes en un infantil puchero, mientras que con cansancio se dejaba caer sentada en la rama del árbol donde se encontraba, el ojinegro imito su acción en el árbol de enfrente, donde se encontraba. –me arto, él y esa mugre zanahoria andante.

-así es Sasuke, es bastante lento, cegado por la venganza –dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-es tu culpa, si le dijeras la verdad, tal vez cambiara. –la pelirosa cerró los ojos, pero ya sabía lo que venía.

-tal vez no de la forma en que me hubiera gustado, pero sigue vivo, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, el consejo, y sobretodo Danzou, se hubieran aprovechado de él.

-¿y porque me cuentas todo esto a mí? ¿Por qué confías en mí? –siempre le había querido hacer esa pregunta.

-porque siempre he pensado que ese inútil abriría los ojos, que ustedes iban a terminar juntos. Tu eres buena, lo protegerías, lo comprenderías -su voz sonaba como la de un soñador.—que tu serías la encargada de hacer que el clan Uchiha no se extinga, Karin será lo que sea, pero Sasuke no va a engendrar un Uchiha en ella.

-tu puedes volver a Konoha, aun con tu enfermedad, estoy segura que podrías renacer tu clan con alguna muchacha de la aldea, si se supiera la verdad, podrías volver.

-mi lugar ya no es Konoha, ya no es akatsuki, se que aun puedo engendrar un heredero, por alguna rareza genética, el primer Uchiha que se engendra en una mujer, siempre es varón.

-¿y porque no lo haces? Sasuke es tan borde que probablemente puede ser frígido, el solo piensa en venganza – rio por su propio chiste la pelirosa.

-¿Estas insinuando que quieres tener un hijo mío, Sa-ku-ra? –el Uchiha había aparecido a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Su pulso que poco a poco se había ido calmando, volvió a ser rápido, incluso podía jurar que escuchaba su corazón latir, su rostro se tiño de un rojo carmesí que a ojos del Uchiha, combinaba de una manera hermosa manera con su cabello.

Los ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en los negros, para después posarse en los labios, no eran muy gruesos ni carnosos, eran delgados, elegantes como todo lo era en el cuerpo y forma de ser de Itachi, entonces se pregunto, ¿a que sabían?

Tenía en frente una de las razones del porque poco a poco el menor de los Uchiha se había ido saliendo de su mente, sin embargo, el sentimiento por el mayor era diferente. Por ahora, se sentía atraída por él. Más de una vez se había sorprendido imaginándose como sería besarlo, como sería estar envuelta en sus fuertes brazos, que se sentiría estar bajo su peso.

Y supo que ese era el momento para descubrirlo. Se acerco a los labios del hombre, besándolos, primero en una tierna caricia, pero no paso mucho para que sus lenguas entraran en acción, sintió como era correspondida de una manera frenética, cómo las manos del Uchiha se movían por su cuerpo, tocando sus caderas, su cintura, como su boca viajo a su cuello, dejando un húmedo camino por donde pasaba.

Sin quererlo, en un momento se placer, ambos perdieron el equilibrio, más ninguno cayo.

-Espera –la voz ronca del pelinegro le erizo la piel. En un movimiento de manos, ambos desaparecieron, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación sin ventanas, tan solo había una cama, donde el Uchiha la deposito, continuando con el trabajo en el que estaba.

Sin sentir pena alguna, la pelirosa llevo sus manos al pecho del hombre, estaba sobre ella, y con inexpertas manos comenzó a quitarle la capa negra que llevaba, el pelinegro rio, mientras con un ágil movimiento, intercambio papeles con la chica, quedando el recargado sobre la cabecera de la cama, con ella sentada en sus piernas, teniendo un muslo a cada lado.

-adelante, Sakura-chan – dijo divertido.

La chica hizo caso, quintándole la playera, con un poco de ayuda de él, dejándole el pecho desnudo, Sakura se inclino a besarlo en los labios, bajando lentamente y tocando su pecho desnudo y bien marcado, deslizándolas poco a poco hasta que sus manos tocaron el pantalón.

-tranquila, querida, hay que igualar esto un poco.

Poco a poco la ropa de ambos fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos para caer a los alrededores de la cama.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, el Uchiha fue bastante tierno en la primera vez de la Haruno, las siguientes veces no lo fue tanto, pero aun así llevo a la ojiverde al climax todas las veces, siendo un amante bastante complaciente.

-Itachi-kun… - Itachi salió del cuerpo de la chica, cayendo a un lado de su cuerpo, ambos cansados.

-Con eso bastara para que quedes embarazada, Sakura –le dijo el pelinegro, aun acostado mientras dibujaba círculos en la espalda de la ojiverde.

-No quiero regresar a Konoha – hablo la pelirosa, había tomado una decisión.

-si tendrás un hijo, no es seguro que estés fuera de la aldea, hay tendrás protección, atención medica y todo lo que requieras.

-no me siento feliz en ese lugar, Itachi. –las lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos.

-lo siento Sakura, es lo mejor para ti, y para nuestro futuro hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto,

**Sumary** -hazte un favor y deja de humillarte, pelos de chicle, Sasuke no te ama, y nunca te amara. El te odia, ¿Cuántas veces le haz confesado tu patético amor una y otra vez? / que tu serías la encargada de hacer que el clan Uchiha no se extinga, Karin será lo que sea, pero Sasuke no va a engendrar un Uchiha en ella. / ¿Estas insinuando que quieres tener un hijo mio, Sa-ku-ra?

**Notas de Autor: **Este es un Twoshop…. Y se me acaba de ocurrir, no será muy largo, asi que podría entrar en "minific" espero que les guste.

**PenName: Cacciatore Souh**

**El Hijo de un Uchiha**

**TwoShop: Part 2**

-Sakura, ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? –grito el nuevo hokage desesperado, camino de un lado a otro de la oficina como león enjaulado, en su mente solo buscaba un pedazo, uno pequeño que al parecer había pasado por alto, en la que su mejor amiga y casi hermana hubiera estado con el Uchiha, y no cualquier Uchiha, si no Itachi Uchiha.

La guerra había acabado, Akatsuki estaba muerto, al igual que Madara; en las aldeas se había comenzado la reconstrucción de todo, donde todos ayudaban a regresar la gloria a las ciudades.

Para desgracia, también había un gran número de muertos, entre ellos, la Quinta Hokage había caído, dejando el titulo de Kage a imperativo rubio. Naruto había aceptado gustoso, pero también se dio cuenta de la responsabilidad que llevaba el estar al frente de Konoha, y ahora batallaba con la más grande: Sakura Haruno.

La pelirosa, al regresar de una misión a una aldea lejana, había sabido que se encontró con Sasuke, él y la Haruno jamás se habían rendido en busca del pelinegro, pero esa vez, sus palabras habían sido muy claras: "_Naruto, me rindo, si Sasuke no quiere volver a Konoha, que no lo haga, me canse de rogarle, de humillarme ante él, no quiero que vuelva jamas". _Sin una expresión más, camino directo a su casa, más a pesar de todo, la cara de su amiga tenía cierto brillo, sus ojos la delataban.

Durante la guerra, Sakura fue de gran importancia como médico, le había dicho a Tsunade que alguien debía de estar a cargo de ayudar a todos los heridos sin estarse preocupando por estar al frente de la batalla, se ofreció voluntaria para el puesto.

-_Es la depresión—_pensaba Naruto siempre que veía a su amiga con la mente perdida, como si su mente no estuviera en ese lugar, pero había cierta sonrisa en su boca.

-Naruto, Si te confíe esto es porque eres mi amigo. ¡Porque ocupo a mi amigo, no al Hokage! –La sonrisa de la Haruno desapareció, ahora tan solo tocaba su vientre ligeramente abultado en modo de protección. –Nadie lo sabe aún.

-Sakura, cuando se enteren de que ese niño es hijo de Itachi Uchiha todos pedirán su muerte – hablo con lastima el Uzumaki, a él también le dolía, y mucho, ver a su amiga sufriendo, ahora que todo está bien. –puedes abortarlo, o decir que fuiste violada.

-¿ABORTARLO? ¿Es que acaso estás loco? Sabes que Itachi no fue el culpable de todo, te enteraste hace semanas por los artículos que tenían resguardados los ansíanos, el es inocente, solo seguía ordenes, pero Sasuke deja la aldea, se convierte en un traidor, mata a no sé cuantos por la búsqueda de poder, pero si Sasuke quiere regresar, él si puede regresar, ¿verdad? – la voz alterada de la chica subió varios niveles en su volumen – Una maldita cosa te había pedido. ¡UNA! Y era que Sasuke no regresará! ¿y qué haces?! Lo dejas volver! Junto con esa Zanahoria andante. Ya no se dé que lado estas Naruto. Te desconozco como amigo.

-Sakura-chan…

-Nada Naruto. No abortare este niño, es mío también. Y si lo quieres lejos. Tendrás que exiliarme también a mí. Si eso quieres, dímelo en este momento para ir por mis cosas y largarme de aquí. –la voz triste y llena de impotencia de la pelirosa era algo que ni Naruto se esperaba, hacía años que no veía llorar a su amiga, cuando entro al escuadrón ANBU había aprendido a manejar sus emociones. Ahora maldecía al embarazo y las hormonas.

-no puedo dejar que te vayas, menos en este estado, quédate –le pidió el rubio, vencido. – pero que nadie se entere de la descendencia de ese niño.

-mi hijo tiene derecho a saber sus orígenes, además tarde o temprano se sabría, es un Uchiha, cuando despierte su Sharingan de nada habrá servido guardar ese secreto.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras, solo espero que ese niño no tenga un futuro lleno de soledad por sus orígenes, a veces uno puede llegar a desear no haber nacido y a maldecir a los padres por dejarnos en un mundo lleno de sombras – cansado, Naruto se tiro en su silla, mientras se daba un masaje en sus ojos cerrados. Ahora estaba agotado.

Se sentía como un niño, que no sabía qué hacer, estando entre la espada y la pared.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

Los meses habían pasado, conforme avanzaban, la panza de la pelirosa iba creciendo, así como la incertidumbre de los aldeanos de saber quién era el padre, la mitad apostaba de que era del Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, que pocas semanas después de la batalla final había regresado a la aldea, pero una peliroja había dejado muy en claro que ahora ella la novia y futura señora Uchiha, y que Sasuke jamás había estado con la pelirosa, se había abstenido de decir una ofensa de la Haruno, después de la primera vez que lo hizo y los aldeanos habían defendido a la ojiverde. Aun así, los mitotes seguían, que si se había metido con el Hokage, que algún ninja que no se quiso hacer responsable del niño, entre otros.

En un principio le molestaban bastante, después decidió ignorarlos, nadie salvo Naruto, Ino y Sai sabían del verdadero origen del niño.

-¡Estas tan gorda Sakura que parece que vas a reventar! –llego Ino bastante contenta, en su mano traía una bolsa de papas que por el camino le había quitado a choji.

-¡Mira quien lo dice, que estas bastante gorda para tener apenas 5 meses, cerda, debe ser por todo lo que comes! Últimamente he visto a Choji más delgado, pero debe ser porque siempre le quitas la comida.

-¡Eres una obesa con frente de marquesina! ¡una obesa con 8 meses de embarazo! –le grito histérica la rubia. No le agradaba que le dijeran gorda.

-Donde están las dos mujeres más…. Hermosas de toda Konoha – hablo Sai, que también había ido a visitar a su amiga junto con su, ahora, esposa. Sai, el pobre exninja de Raiz ahora tenia la misión más difícil de su vida, cuidar de esas dos enormes mujeres llenas de hormonas. Pero el se sentía contento. A veces.

-a mi no me engañas Sai, tú querías decirnos gordas. –se quejo la pelirosa con un puchero.

-¿Crees que soy gorda, amor? –Lloriqueo la rubia - ¿ya no me quieres? No me vas a cambiar por una flacucha y para nada más hermosa que yo, ¿verdad, amor?

-Claro que no te cambiare amor, y no están gordas, según en un libro que leí, es normal que las mujeres suban de peso, ya que llevan dentro de sí una nueva vida, y ocupan comer con dos, pero la mayoría de las veces, regresan a su talla normal, y ya que ustedes son dos mujeres muy activas, estarán igual de delgadas que siempre. –Sai, el pobre ninja había tenido que controlarse de decir siempre lo que pensaba, esas dos mujeres lo podían matar, y había aprendido a usar sus lecturas para algo bueno, y de pasada aprendía un poco más del proceso por el que pasaba su esposa y su amiga.

Siendo Ino su mejor amiga, y Sai excompañero de equipo, Sakura no vio mejores personas para confiarle su secreto, había decidido no negarle el conocimiento de sus raíces a su hijo, pero sería mejor que lo supiera cuando fuera el momento, por otro lado, sus dos mejores amigos fueron un gran apoyo para ella.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-Sakura-chan… lo siento, sé que reaccione de una mala manera, pero vi a tu hijo con un futuro como fue mi pasado, lleno de soledad y con gente apuntándolo por venir de alguien que ellos no aceptan, y sin saber exactamente que lo hace a él culpable de eso. – se disculpo Naruto.

-eres un idiota - le dijo entre lagrimas la pelirosa mientras lo abrazaba. Y sentía como el rubio la apretaba en un cálido abrazo, y así se sentía protegida, que nada ni nadie le quitaría la felicidad ni a ella ni a su hijo.

-Sakura-chan ¡te hiciste pipi! –grito el rubio alejándose de su amiga. La pelirosa parpadeo notando un charco debajo de ella y sus piernas mojadas. ¡Oh no!

-¡Naruto, acabo de romper fuente! Llévame al hospital rápido, y llama a Ino.

Mil cosas pasaron por la mente de la pelirosa, ella había dejado de trabajar en el hospital dos meses atrás, pues necesitaba mantener reposo, además de que no podía trabajar muy bien con esa enorme panza, pero antes de irse, ya había dejado todo listo para ese momento. También ya tenía una pañalera lista con cosas para él bebe, e Ino y Sai ya sabían qué hacer.

El rubio hizo dos clones de sombra rápidamente y los mando a buscar a los sus dos amigos, llevando el mismo a la pelirosa hasta el hospital, que no estaba muy lejos del lugar. Rápidamente atendieron a la ojiverde y la llevaron hasta la sala de partos.

Cuatro horas después, una pelirosa cansada, 2 enfermeras sudadas junto a una medininj y una Ino demasiado sorprendida, allí estaba… o estaban…

Dos bebes idénticos, que si no fuera porque uno vestía de rosa y otro de azul, no se abría sabido el sexo.

Ambos tenían una piel blanca, como la de la porcelana, suave y cremosa, un poco rojitos, con una pequeña mata de cabellos negros, y cachetones. Eran los niños más adorables que pudiera haber. El que vestía de azul ya tenía los ojos abiertos, y moviendo sus manitas buscaba tocar el rostro de la pelirosa mientras se alimentaba de su madre, por el otro lado, la que vestía de rosa aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos quitas, tan solo alimentándose.

-¡Son bastante lindos! –susurro la rubia, mientras acariciaba el corto cabello de la niña.

-La verdad no esperaba que fueran dos niños… - dijo cansada la pelirosa.

-menos mal que compre un traje para niña aunque insististe mucho en que sería niño, hasta no ver no creer –hablo la rubia mientras tomaba al niño—a ver Shin, ven con tu madrina…

-¿Shin? –pregunto la pelirosa, era cierto que aun no había decidido ningún nombre, aun no estaba segura si sería correcto ponerle como algún Uchiha en memoria, incluso Itachi, o como sus fallecidos padres.

-Si, Shin… como _Fe_… ya que a pesar de todos los mitotes y todo lo que pasaste, siempre tuviste fe en este niño.

-¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Soy el hokage! –grito un rubio mientras hacía a un lado a las enfermeras y abría la puerta, seguido de un pelinegro. –Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien?

-Shhhh, bobo, despertaras a los bebés. –le cayo la Yamanaka

-¿bebés? ¿más de uno? –pregunto Sai.

-Así es, ¡la cerda tuvo dos hijos hermosos!

El ojiazul sorprendido, se acerco a ver al niño que ahora dormía en los brazos de la rubia.

-Que lindo, será un ninja fuerte, ¡igual que su padrino! –le hablo al bebé aun dormido haciendo caras de bobo para hacer reír al niño que ni siquiera lo veía.

-¿padrino? Sai y yo somos los padrinos de Shin. –le reprocho la ojiazul.

-¿Qué? Pero yo le enseñare a hacer jutsus geniales –lloriqueo el Hokage. Sin embargo no hizo más caso a la rubia y se acerco a la pelirosa, que al momento de ver a la niña, un tono carmín adorno toda su cara. –es la bebé más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

-Naruto, ¿quieres ser el padrino de Saki? –le pregunto la pelirosa, haciendo que los ojos del rubio brillaran como nunca.

-¿enserio, Sakura-chan? ¿Puedo ser su padrino?

-Claro que si, bobo. Esta niña _florecerá _superando todos los problemas que vengan.

-no me puedes dar mejor noticia, Sakura-chan –hablo el rubio, pero segundos después adquirió una seriedad en su rostro – solo espero que sepas que no puedo tener al teme haciendo misiones fuera de la aldea, el volverá, y verá el parecido de tus hijos.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el nacimiento de los pequeños Shin y Saki, pocas personas los habían visto, tan solo el círculo más cercano a la pelirosa, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Gaara, Kiba, Kakashi y Tenten se habían pasado por su casa a dejarle obsequios, otros como Sai, Ino, Naruto y Hinata iban más seguido, la relación de la pelirosa con la ojiperla se había hecho más cercana en los últimos tiempos, mientras que la rubia iba a pasar temporadas a su casa mientras que Sai salía de misión, ya iba por su sexto mes de embarazo y apenas se podía mover, sin embargo, esa tarde solo eran los pequeños y Sakura.

La pequeña Saki aun no abría los ojos, cinco días de nacida, cansada de estar más de tres horas sentada frente a las cunas de sus hijos, la pelirosa se levanto a prepararse algo de comer, ya que no tardaba mucho para que los niño le pidieran comida.

Salió de la habitación y camino a la cocina, su departamento no era muy grande, así que no estaba muy lejos, hacía tiempo que no hacia misiones ninja, pero su percepción de chakras aun era buena, tanteando en una alacena, saco un cuchillo y corrió hacia la puerta del cuarto donde descansaban sus hijos, protegiéndolos con su vida.

Una energía había estado apareciendo en la sala de su departamento, no sabía que era, pero sabía que si trataba de atacarla, ella se defendería.

-estas muy alterada, hija de la primavera… Sakura – escucho una voz conocida con una frase conocida. Sin embargo, en lugar de tranquilizarse, se altero más buscando el origen exacto de donde venía.

_No puede estar vivo. Sasuke lo mato… No puede estar vivo –_ unas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Sal,,, de donde estes… Itachi Uchiha –hablo cortadamente.

Poco a poco una masa de chakra se fue formando cerca de ella, materializándose y tomando la forma de Itachi Uchiha, aun, con esa capa negra como ella lo recordaba, pero ahora su rostro se veía más decaído, más cansado.

-¿Estas vivo? –pregunto con miedo la Haruno.

-No, bella flor de cerezo, no estoy vivo, esto solo es un jutsu que utilice antes de morir, para conocer a mi hijo. Para saber que estaban bien. – la voz del Uchiha reflejaba lo decaído que se veía, sin embargo, avanzo y abrazo a la pelirosa, que aun estaba temblando y llorando.

La ojiverde se estremeció al sentir de nuevo esos fueres brazos envolviéndola, todo parecía real.

-no es tu hijo –hablo la chica, haciendo sorprender al Uchiha – son_ tus hijos_… son dos.

-¿Dos?

-una niña y un niño. Sus nombres son Shin y Saku.

Ambos adultos entraron a la habitación, la pelirosa le mostro a los niños y los puso en su regazo. la pequeña pelinegra al sentir que era movida de la comodidad de su cuna, se despertó. Sin embargo el niño seguía dormido.

-se parece mucho a ti, Sakura – hablo el pelinegro mientras tomaba la manita de la niña, que sonreía mientras sus parpados comenzaban a temblar.

-Va a abrir los ojos – dijo sorprendida la madre.

-¿nunca los ha abierto?

-no…

Y ahí estaban, unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, que lo primero que vieron fue a un pelinegro que le sonreía, era su padre.

-te lo dije, se parece a ti.

-olvide decírtelo, en mi familia, los primogénitos somos siempre mujeres – rio la pelirosa. Que hasta ese momento había recordado ese pequeño detalle – Shin es idéntico a ti. Seguro así eras de cachetón cuando eras un bebé.

-Sakura, sabes que jamás dejaría desamparados a mis hijos, ni a ti. a las orillas de la ciudad hay una casa, es de buen tamaño para que nuestros hijos crezcan, es mejor que los niños no sepan que son Uchiha, que crescan bajo el apellido Haruno, pero llegara el momento, cuando su Sharingan aparezca en que será más que obvio que son Uchihas, aun sin el sharingan cualquiera que tenga ojos puede verles el apellido en la frente. Cuando eso pase, ellos podrán tomar derecho sobre algunas de las posiciones de los Uchiha.

-No tienes que hacer todo esto, Itachi.

-está hecho, Sakura, tenía que hacerlo, sabía que esta responsabilidad venía cuando decidí hacer todo esto. Sabemos que no fue una decisión tomada de un minuto a otro. Que ese no era nuestro primer encuentro, aunque si en el que llegamos más lejos. Toda esta aquí.

Una caja de tamaño mediano había aparecido en la mesa del cuarto, estaba sellada con cinta y protegida con un raro jutsu.

-No, se que esa decisión no fue apresurada, y que tal vez en otro momento ya había pasado por mi cabeza. Pero ahora lo veo todo más difícil para nuestros hijos. Sasuke no la podrá fácil, cuando se entere, no sé de que sea capaz.

-Todo estará bien – la voz del Uchiha sonaba tranquila, sus brazos volvieron a rodearla, ahora con sus hijos entre ellos, mientras el besaba su frente. –Sasuke no les hará nada. El tiempo se acaba, me tengo que ir.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Padre, Padre! –llego un niño emocionado a su casa. El pequeño tenía unos grandes ojos negros y el cabello de mismo color, pero con reflejos rojos, Ryusuke Uchiha era el Hijo mayor de Sasuke Uchiha y Karin, la pareja nunca se había casado, sin embargo, el pequeño si llevaba el nombre del padre.

Antes de llegar a Konoha, la peliroja había ideado una y mil maneras de atrapar al Uchiha, sin embargo, el solo la usaba para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, sin embargo, cuando el decidió ir a Konoha, ella vio todos sus esfuerzos perdidos, y en un último intento, le pidió que la llevara, el se negó rotundamente, siendo después de incontables intentos, que el pelinegro accedió. Pero jamás llevaron una relación formal, no hasta que Sasuke se entero de cierta noticia.

El embarazo de su ex-compañera le afecto más de lo que él pudiera aceptar, tanto que termino teniendo relaciones con la peliroja sin ni siquiera importarle protegerse. A la pobre Karin no le fue mejor, ni siquiera pudo sentarse en una semana.

Tener sexo sin protección se fue haciendo rutinario, y una cosa llevo a la otra, ahora eran lo más cercano a una pareja. Karin aun amaba locamente al ojinegro, y aunque sabía que su amor no era correspondido de la misma forma, con el nacimiento de su hijo poco le importo eso. una familia con Sasuke Uchiha era más de lo que podía pedir.

-¿Qué pasa. Ryusuke? –hablo interesado el pelinegro de lo que pudo haber hecho su hijo en su primer día de academia, además agradecía esos pequeños momentos en que pasaba tiempo con él, recordaba lo que era vivir sin padres y no se lo deseaba a nadie, sin embargo, el número de misiones que tenia fuera de la aldea siempre eran más de lo normal, y muy largas, Naruto siempre bajaba la mirada cuando le entregaba sus misiones, sabía que le dolía que él y la Haruno nunca se hubieran vuelto a convivir, aceptaba su culpa, así que no reprochaba por las tareas que se le encargaban.

-Padre.. hay una niña muy bonita… creo que me enamorado… ella será mi novia y después nos casaremos.

-¿encerio? ¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña? –pregunto un poco más interesado el mayor.

-se llama Saki… Saki Haruno… es un nombre muy curioso padre… porque Saku significa florecer, ella lo dijo en clase, y Haruno primavera… ¿a que es increíble, padre? –hablo animado el niño, dejando pasmado a su padre –pero no me le pude acercar mucho, me dio algo de miedo, porque tiene un hermano gemelo, se llama Shin… y es bastante inteligente, y también ya sabe hacer varios jutsus.

-Hmnp… ¿y cómo son esos niños, Ryusuke? –si buscaba en sus memorias, jamás había visto a los hijos de Sakura, por sus misiones y otras cosas, además según sabía, su excompañera se había mudado a una casa bastante grande cerca de los bosques, era una zona bastante privada, y no había vuelto a hacer misiones ninjas, ahora solo estaba en el hospital, donde se habían cruzado una que otra vez, más nunca le dirigió la palabra.

-Bueno, Saki tiene un cabello negro muy brillamente, y una piel muy clara…. Sus ojos son del verde más bonito que he visto. Y los ojos y cabellos de Shin son totalmente negros, no como los míos que en el sol se ven un poco rojos, como los de mi madre. Shin es muy blanco, casi podría decir que tenemos el mismo tono de piel.

-hmnp… -la mente del Uchiha repasaba casa ninja de la aldea, o de otras aldeas que haya conocido, buscando el posible padre de los hijos de Sakura. Pero no se le venía a la mente nadie.

-padre… ¿es malo casarse con primos? –la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa al mayor.

-¿Con primos? –pregunto extrañado.

-Si, el tío Naruto también es tío de Saki, así que eso nos hace primos, así que por eso pregunto si es malo casarse con los primos.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-Sabes que eso causara muchos problemas, Naruto-kun… -le hablo su esposa.

-Lo sé Hinata, pero el tiempo se acaba, y no sé qué hacer, Sakura y Sasuke no se han dirigido la palabra por años, sin embargo, ambos están consientes de la amistad que han entablado sus hijos, y ninguno la ha desaprobado. –la voz del rubio sonaba cansada, en su rostro los años ya le habían empezado a cobrar factura.

-Pero tú sabes lo que Sasuke desconoce, y es que esos tres niños son Uchiha. No sé si sea buena idea ponerlos en un mismo equipo. Podría ser destructivo para ellos y sus padres.

-Entonces lo que tuvo que pasar hace años, hare que pase ahora, antes de que las cosas se salgan de control.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / Souh **\\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-¿para qué me mandaste llamar, Naruto-kun? En el hospital hay bastante trabajo ahora mismo. –hablo la Haruno, que ahora mismo se encontraba sentada en la mesa donde por lo regular se reunían los líderes de los clanes a tratar asuntos importantes con el Hokage.

-Esperemos un poco, falta alguien por ellegar.

Un par de minutos, por la puerta entro Sasuke Uchiha, que también se sorprendió al ver a la Haruno en ese lugar, cuando Naruto le mando a hablar con urgencia, pensó que le daría una misión rango S o algo así.

-Ni te atrevas a levantarte, Sakura. –la voz del hokage sono imponente, rara vez Naruto se ponía tan serio, así que la pelirosa prefirió quedarse en su lugar. –Tu igual, Sasuke, pasa y siéntate.

-No pienso hacerme amiga de Uchiha, Naruto. Si eso es lo que pretendes, pierdes tu tiempo. –la voz de la Haruno también era seria.

-hmnp…

-los traje aquí para algo más importante, sabes que se te acaba el tiempo, Sakura. Y no quiero problemas en la aldea por algo que se puede solucionar hablando. – Naruto suspiro. –esto es algo que les incumbe a los dos, porque se trata de su familia, y se que yo no me debo meter en esto, pero si no lo hago, no se resolverá. Lo hago por nuestra amistad, por mi amistad con ambos.

-Naruto….

-esta vez no, Sakura. Sasuke, ¿conoces a los hijos de Sakura? ¿los has visto?

-No… -respondió secamente el Uchiha.

-Sakura tiene dos hijos, ambos son gemelos, tienen aproximadamente la edad de Ryusuke… son Saki y Shin. –empezó a hablar el rubio mientras sacaba un portarretratos donde aparecían los dos niños. El Uchiha, por platicas de su hijo sabía más o menos la apariencia de los dos niños, pero ver la fotografía lo había sorprendido, sobretodo la niña, Saki. – dime… ¿a quién se parece esta niña?

-hmnp.. – la mente del Uchiha trabajaba a mil por hora, el ya tenía la respuesta, una demasiado improbable.

-Si, tiene un extremo parecido a Sakura, pero hay otra persona a la que, por las fotografías que visto e investigado, tiene un enorme parecido.

-Naruto, para por favor.

-¿Son Uchihas? – sonaba como pregunta, pero él, Sasuke Uchiha, sabía que esa era una afirmación, reconocería un Uchiha en donde fuera. Y eso pequeños tenían sangre de él, ahora la pregunta era, ¿Quién era el padre?

-Así es –hablo Sakura, levantándose y dando la espalda. –son hijos de Itachi Uchiha. No te contare la historia, solo te diré lo que concierne a tu clan. La casa en la que ahora mismo vivo, él la compro antes de morir, él sabía y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en tener un hijo juntos, sin embargo jamás pensamos que serían dos. Él creía que tu y yo terminaríamos juntos, y que yo te ayudaría a renacer tu clan, nos vimos varias veces antes de que todo pasara, entablamos lo más cercano a una amistad que pudimos tener, el me buscaba cuando salía a misiones en solitario, me preguntaba por ti, después vio que no cambiarias, nuestros encuentros fueron subiendo de todo, más nunca llegamos a tener sexo, hasta la última vez, cuando Saki y Shin fueron engendrados.

"Días después del nacimiento, el apareció ante mí, si, ya estaba muerto si eso es lo que vas a preguntar, solo era una especie de jutsu, fue cuando me dio unos papeles y me dijo de la casa. Los niños llevaran el apellido Haruno hasta que su Sharingan aparezca en ellos.

"el tiempo se acerca, he tratado de darles una vida pacífica, el Sharingan despertó en ti cuando lo necesitaste, por ahora quiero mantenerlos en esta burbuja de felicidad el mayor tiempo que pueda.

"Con esto no estoy pidiendo tu apellido, Sasuke. Ellos son Uchiha por nacimiento y eso no se les puede negar. Y quiero que sepas que si tratas de hacerles algo a mis hijos, yo misma me encargare de que mueras de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que exista en este mundo.

-no podría hacerle nada a tus hijos, Sakura –hablo el pelinegro, todo eso era mucho para él, pero una carcajada se escapo de sus labios.

_Maldito Itachi, siempre vas un paso delante de mí, aun incluso muerto._

No lo podía creer, en renacer su clan era lo único que lo que estaba orgulloso de ser primero que Itachi, ya que ni en la batalla a muerte que tuvieron se había sentido como un ganador, y ahora se venía a dar cuenta de que en eso también lo supero.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, tomate esto con calma. No te vuelvas loco. –le pidió Naruto al ver la reacción del pelinegro, el se había preparado con todo, esperaba una gran batalla, un Sasuke homicida, una Sakura con fuerza sobrehumana destruyendo todo.

-No me importa mucho lo que diga los chismes de los aldeanos, un Uchiha es un Uchiha ante todo, y no soy yo quien le va a negar el derecho a tus hijos al apellido que les corresponde Sakura. Mucho menos les haría daño, mi propio hijo jamás me perdonaría ponerles un dedo encima. – rio, porque su hijo tenía cierta razón, Saki si era su prima, pero no por el dobe de Naruto.

-ahora lo más importante, me gustaría poner a sus hijos en un mismo equipo Gennin.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-Mami.. ya llegamos… ya somos gennin de Konoha – llego una pelinegra feliz a su casa mientras en una mano agitaba la banda que la reconocía como ninja.

-Estoy en casa madre –hablo un poco más serio Shin. A sus recién cumplidos doce años… Shin era un chico bastante guapo y popular en el sector femenino, su cabello era largo, y lo llevaba en una coleta, mostrando la viva imagen de Itachi, solo que sin sus usuales marcas en la cara.

-Mami…. Un amigo vino a comer a casa

La pelirosa salió de la cocina para encontrarse con sus hijos, y ahí vio al pequeño Ryusuke, que era la viva imagen de Sasuke, pero en lugar de destellos azules, eran rojos. El niño estaba sonrojado al conocer a Sakura.

Por historias del tío Naruto, había sabido que la madre de Saki y su padre habían estado en el mismo equipo gennin, pero muchas cosas habían pasado y ellos ahora no se hablaban, por esa razón, jamás había ido a la casa de los gemelos, siempre le había dado miedo preguntarle a su padre si le daba permiso, pero se había armado de valor, ya que Saki lo había invitado a comer, y también Shin, se sorprendió mucho de ver una sonrisa en su padre cuando le dijo que podía ir.

-Buenas tardes, señora Haruno-sama –saludo el pequeño, causando una risilla en la pelirosa.—mi nombres es Ryusuke Uchiha

La vio, y le pareció muy hermosa, ahora sabía porque Saki era tan linda, tenía los mismos ojos que su madre, y el cabello era de un rosa genial… Sakura… flor de cerezo, su nombre le pegaba muy bien.

-Ryusuke, eres la viva imagen de Sasuke cuando tenía tu edad –sonrió la pelirosa mientras le revolvía el cabello al niño. Al Uchiha este gesto no le gustaba, odiaba que su madre le hiciera eso, pero por alguna razón, esta vez no le molesto, en cambio sus ojos se llenaron de brillo.

-mamá, ¿tú conoces al padre de Ryusuke-kun? –pregunto la pequeña interesada.

-Claro que si, el padre de Ryusuke, tío Naruto y yo éramos un equipo cuando éramos gennin. ¿Y quién será su Jounnin encargado?

-No te lo imaginas, madre… será nada más ni nada menos que el ninja copia! Kakashi Hakate! –el pequeño Shin estaba muy emocionado de poder aprender de Kakashi.

-¿No está muy viejo para encargarse de gennin? –pensó Sakura en voz alta.

-La llama de la juventud aun brilla en mi, Sakura-chan –aparecio un hombre de cabellos plateados, en su bolso cargaba un librillo naranja, su expresión era aburrida y unas cuantas arrugas se comenzaban a asomar en su rostro.

-Kakashi-sensei – gritaron los tres niños.

-hola mocosos…. –saludo a los niños con un movimiento de mano.

-¿porqué tu, Kakashi, ya deberías de estar descansando en un asilo. –rio la Haruno.

-muy graciosa mi pequeña alumna… pero por ciertos motivos… sabes que soy el jounnin más adecuado para estos tres torbellinos. Volveré a mis andadas de atrapar gatos.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-Padre… solo los Uchiha tenemos Sharingan, ¿no? – ese día Ryusuke había llegado muy pensativo a su casa, había comido en silencio, y esperado hasta terminar para hacerle esa pregunta su padre.

-Así es, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-bueno, en el entrenamiento de hoy, Kakashi-sensei nos hablo del Sharingan.. y Kakashi-sensei tiene sharingan, pero solo en un ojo, y hoy, a Saki, Shin y a mí nos dijo que nos iba a entrar para despertar nuestro Sharingan. Pero solo yo podre despertarlo, Saki y Shin no son Uchiha.

-Ryusuke…. ¿nunca has pensado que te pareces mucho a Saki y Shin? –le pregunto el mayor, creo que iba siendo hora de que su hijo se enterara.

El mismo día en Sakura le había confesado la verdad, le había contado la verdadera historia de Uchiha Itachi, y Naruto la había respaldado con documentos oficiales. Había estado más de un mes pensando todo aquello.

-Si… el otro día una señora nos dijo que parecíamos trillizos. –dijo feliz.

-Bueno, hace años, antes de que tu, Shin y Saki nacieran, yo tenía un hermano, su nombre era Itachi… mi hermano Itachi es el padre de Shin y Saki.

-Entonces Saki y Shin son.. ¿mis primos?

-así es hijo… pero eso es un secreto, y por ahora, no puedes decir nada.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-…Y su padre es Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el padre de Ryusuke… - termino la historia la pelirosa.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **FIN \\\ -.-.-.-.-**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Con lo de los nombres de los niños, según busque, Shin significa Fe, tal como dije, y Saki **_**Florecer**_**, me parecieron nombres adecuados! aunque tarde mucho en elegir… mientras que Saki tiene los ojos de Sakura! Y si! Tardo en abrirlos! Recuerden que nacieron de 8 mesesitos, y no todos los niños abren luego luego los ojos… así que la sorpresa de que eran verdes! TA-DA!**

**Por otra parte, la reacción de Sasuke es tan inverso-móvil que me pareció real…. Y como ven… con su hijo es muy atento, y todo. **

**SE QUE DIJE QUE IBA A SER TWOSHOP… Y LO ES!**

**AUN NO SE SI HACERLO, AUN NO TENGO TODAS LAS IDEAS EN ORDEN, PERO ME GUSTARIA HACER UN EPILOGO QUE SEA **_**RYUSUKE X SAKI **_** y donde se explique un poco mejor el cambio de Sasuke, y el donde rayos quedo Karin, xD sin embargo aun no se. X.x**

**Eso le daría el toque romantico… ya que a pesar de ser ItaSaku, no tiene mucho ItaSaku, es más… como un extraño mundo raro xD de igual manera alargue mucho unas partes que no planeaba enfatizar mucho, en un principio la idea era hacer a un Sasuke malo malote _ pero le ablande el corazón al final x.x**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿les gusto? ¿no? Preguntas? Como siempre, las respondo por PM **

**Para los que me quieran seguir por face: ****Souh Cacciatore**


End file.
